


Bad Euphemisms

by TheGreyLady



Category: Durarara!!/デュラララ!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyLady/pseuds/TheGreyLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kida tries out dirty talk, but it doesn't have the intended effect on Mikado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Euphemisms

Bad Euphemisms

Mikado's toes curled as Kida's fingers twisted inside him, the hand on his cock stroking teasingly slow. If Kida didn't get on with it, he was going to come. It was too much.

Kida leaned over him; hot breath ghosted over his ear, sending shivers through Mikado's body. Moist lips sucking that spot right behind his ear, and oh God, he was so close so close so close—

"I wanna glaze you like a danish," Kida breathed hotly.

"Wh…what?"

"I want. To glaze you. Like a danish."

"I-I don't even know what that—"

"You know, Mikado." Kida swiped his thumb over the tip of Mikado's cock. "Butter your muffin. Fill you up like a cream-filled doughnut."

Mikado blinked. Was this… was this supposed to be sexy? "Please don't ever, ever say anything like that ever again."

Kida pouted. "Mikado is such a prude~! Someday you'll loosen up enough that you won't get embarrassed so easily!"

Mikado was fairly certain this had little to do with embarrassment.

Well, he thought, looking down at the formerly erect length between his legs, at least I'm no longer in danger of coming too soon…


End file.
